Nomad: The Uprising
Nomad: The Uprising is another story apart of the All Hail Hydra arc event, following Secrets of the Corrupted Captain, Steve continues trying to put an end to this new Captain America while also discovering the secrets behind S.H.I.E.L.D and it's director Alexander Pierce. Set on January 23rd to the 24th. Background The Story Logged by our Steve Rogers Steve and Sam are looking over the files they've retrieved from New Orleans. They study the file about the Super Soldier experiments and they were right. SHIELD is spending millions of dollars on these experiments to have their own Super Soldiers using HYDRA's formula Steve and Sam are confused on why Alexander Pierce is doing this. Not only the expensive experiments but getting someone as unstable as John Walker to be the new face of America. They then take a look at Pierce's file and notice a really suspicious thing. The file that they've obtained are supposed to contain every single year that worker has been working at SHIELD. The years on that file were skipped and had major gaps, causing a lot of suspicion between Steve and Sam. Steve calls Clint Barton to come over to their base so they can go over the files. Clint then tells them about his experience at SHIELD with Pierce and then Steve decides to take action. They will storm into SHIELD and confront Pierce. Clint says it's suicide and Steve responds with "I'm willing to die if it means the safety of my country." Clint becomes inspired and the three head to SHIELD. Few minutes later they arrive at the top floor and storm into Pierce's office. Nomad confronts him about the file skipping, the super soldier serum testing and the hiring of John Walker. Pierce becomes worried and presses a button under his desk calling John Walker. As they are talking a shield breaks through the office glass and hits Steve in the back, knocking him onto the desk. Steve looks back and see's John and he charges at him. SHIELD/HYDRA agents storm Clint and Sam as Steve and John fight. Once Steve and John are done fighting and the Agents are down the lights go out and the windows and doors are reinforced to prevent them escaping. Pierce goes onto the speaker and threatens to have Mockingbird killed by John Walker if Clint released the information that'll expose Pierce. Clint let's go of it and they listen to Pierce. Pierce explains how he used SHIELD to free Zemo from prison and how HYDRA was able to take over SHIELD once more. Zemo downloaded the database prior to the Secret Avengers arriving to the top floor at Triskelion. Hawkeye would've stopped a decoy from downloading and him and Steve ended multiple lives at Triskelion by setting it to blow for no reason at all. Pierce would've gotten in their head and revealed himself to them by saying "All Hail Hydra." The lights came back on and the doors opened. Steve knew what was going to come next considering Walker was out of the facility. Hawkeye left them and Sam and Steve went back to their base. Steve would've ordered Falcon to go patrol. Sam would've been confused but Steve responded with. "That's an order." Sam agreed and he left. Moments after he left he heard glass shattering and Steve ran to the living quarters and saw a shattered frame. It was the photo of Peggy Carter. John Walker stepped out of his room stepping on the glass. "Just you and me now." He said to Steve. They were both getting ready to fight. "Take your best shot." Steve says to him. They both charge at each other and the RP ends. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:All Hail Hydra Category:All American Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Alexander Pierce Stories Category:U.S Agent Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories